


小宠是怎样上位的🤭1⃣️8⃣️🔚

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭1⃣️8⃣️🔚

Happy和Pepper的婚礼现场气氛热烈，人气旺盛。毕竟俩人同为SI高管，集团高管及友好公司高管等就不少人，Happy忙得不可开交。  
溜进新娘休息室的Peter拉着Tony走到Pepper面前。  
“Miss Potts您今天真美！”男孩两眼放光。  
“谢谢。”女人透过化妆师的手指缝看了他一眼，“Mr.Stark也抽空赶来了？”  
“Pep，祝贺你。”男人干巴巴的说了一句。  
“你的礼物呢？前男友？”女人笑着调侃他，似乎并不存在任何不和谐的关系。  
“Pet不是提前送了么？”男人啧了一声，“Kid后天就成年了，记得回礼。”  
 “⋯⋯”女人做了个无奈的表情，然后释然地笑了。  
 原来只要人对了，他也会迫不及待想结婚么？  
“Miss Potts，Tony在说胡话，请不要介意！”Peter连忙拉住他男人，一脸抱歉。  
 “不用担心我，Peter，谢谢你。”  
 谢谢你让Tony不再焦虑，谢谢你爱他保护他，谢谢你温柔善良的心。  
 我也的确没有办法继续担惊受怕了。  
 婚礼仪式并不长，全程男人都把手放在他男孩的肩头，看完两人就低调离开了。

  “Hum⋯Mr.Stark⋯”  
 “对着别人Tony长Tony短的，怎么跟我本人就叫Mr.Stark？”男人不满地打断了他的话。  
 “我⋯你知道那太亲密了，我会⋯不好意思的。”男孩伸长手臂，揉乱了自己的头发。  
 “你在别人面前喊的很自然。”男人帮他缕了几下散发，“自己在床上也喊得很high，什么时候我才能亲自体验？”  
  “⋯我⋯”少年手足无措，红了脸颊又红了耳朵。  
 “Mr.Parker，你为什么总是这么诱人？”把他的男孩逼入墙角，男人把他最无法抗拒的脸凑得无限近，“你知道我现在只有一个想法一一操、哭、你。”  
 “你每次就只是说说一一”水雾和欲望在少年眼中翻腾，薄唇在牙齿几次碾过越发鲜红。他大胆地抓住男人的手覆上自己的下腹，“上我，操哭我一一现在！”  
 男人深深地注视着他，长出了口气，亲亲他的额角，额头相抵，抱他入怀上下抚摸后背，挤进他腿间的右腿支撑着男孩的重量，让下身紧密贴合。  
 “Kid，再给我两天⋯再忍耐最后一点时间，嗯～”  
 男孩一直摇头，拼命忍住眼泪的样子让男人无限怜惜，他更紧地抱住他的小东西，轻啄他耳后。  
 “你怎么能让我这么爱你⋯Pet，sweet，I love you so much⋯”  
 “Hum⋯”  
 “明晚⋯你愿意住我那儿吗？”  
  “我⋯”  
   “带上你的身份卡一一或许我们明天可以一起练习一整天，后天去把你的身份卡换成驾照卡。”  
  “然后呢⋯？”男孩红着眼睛红着鼻子抬起长睫期待地望进浩瀚星海。  
 “你的愿望呢？”男人摸摸他头发，声音前所未有的温柔，“许你一个生日愿望。”  
 “我⋯我只要你好好的⋯”颤抖的声音说不出完整的话，他的内里已经被什么充满，一张嘴就会冲出来。  
 “小骗子⋯你真的只要这样而已？”  
 那片星海跳动着珍爱，怜惜，疼宠，呵护，还有深不见底的欲望。  
 “你就不想要个最贵重的成年礼物？”  
 “我已经⋯已经得到了⋯”得到的太多太多了，再多会撑爆的⋯  
 “可是他迫不及待地想要你，怎么办呢？”刻意压低的声音凑近那红红的小耳朵，看到它动了一下。  
 “他会⋯带上他的驾照卡吗？”低头的男孩小声问。  
 “Yep。”  
 “他愿意为蜘蛛侠闯的祸善后吗？”  
  “Yep。”  
 “他愿意让我在他的心上安家吗？”  
   “Yes、Yes，Yes！”男人勾起他的下巴，“整颗心全部都是你的，没有任何条件能让他动摇。快说重点！”  
  “那⋯全世界最好的 Tony Stark，你愿意和只有一颗爱你的心的Peter Parker⋯结婚吗？”干吞下口水，泪珠盈睫，男孩颤抖着问。  
 “I do。”轻轻地让唇相接，四扇长睫交织在一起，流露的水光照亮了彼此。  
  轻微的一声咔嚓，唤醒了沉浸在二人世界中的意识。  
   在反应过来之前，男孩就放出蛛丝捆住了偷拍的狗仔。  
  “Kid，别激动。”男人亲亲他的小爱人，冲惊慌失措的猎物勾勾手指。  
   “抱歉先生，我马上就删掉！”那人没想到事情发生的这么突然，他只想偷拍个照片，却不该发现了个秘密。  
  “现在，你有机会在后天发布一个大新闻，”男人看看他的小爱人，他点点头。“钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠在一起了。”  
  “不不不！我什么都不知道先生！”太可怕了！  
  “唯一的要求就是，把照片拍好看一点。”男人慢条斯理地说。  
  这是什么好日子？！想采访钢铁侠前女友的婚礼没搞成，得到一个世纪新闻！可以期待普利策奖吗😱😱😱  
   被放开后为那俩人拍照直到满意才被允许离开，他是不是该再去买个彩票？  
  “看，全世界都将知道你得到了Tony Stark，他被你迷的神魂颠倒，在人家酒店停车场差点把持不住。”  
对上男孩亮晶晶的眼睛，Tony再也说不出调侃。  
“谢谢你，Mr.Stark。”  
“也谢谢你，Mr.Parker。”  
轻松地交换了一个吻，搭上对方的肩一起笑着向前走。  
谢谢你爱我，也谢谢你给我机会爱你。  
看到这里你还问我小虫是凭什么上位的？  
当然是被他男人宠上天，然后顺理成章蛮不讲理地霸占了世界上最好的男人啦！  
以后？当然会一直幸福下去。也同样祝你幸福。


End file.
